


ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏꜰꜰᴇᴇ, ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴇɴꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ʏᴇʟʟᴏᴡ ꜱᴛʀᴇᴇᴛ ᴄᴀɴᴅʟᴇꜱ | ꜱᴇᴜɴɢᴊɪɴ

by agustdafuck



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agustdafuck/pseuds/agustdafuck
Summary: AU! Dove Seungmin è un fotografo ed il suo soggetto preferito è Hyunjin.ꜱᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ: 11/07/2019ꜰɪɴɪꜱʜᴇᴅ: 09/08/2019
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 1





	1. ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏꜰꜰᴇᴇ - ᴘᴀʀᴛᴇ ɪ

**Author's Note:**

> Sprung to the road  
> Had coffee in the moonlight  
> Her, photographing,  
> The strap pulling her hair in an exquisite way  
> On her knees like a tiny elf  
> Illuminated by yellow street candles,  
> It was a summer night and the wind was gentle.  
> It was an odd night  
> In the odd same city as always  
> Oddly comfortable.  
> The coffee left a bitter taste  
> Yet the car drove us sweet and joyful  
> Through the yellow painted night.
> 
> David Alexandre Cunha

Le storie non cominciano mai da un punto preciso, un momento in cui c'è una svolta nella vita dei protagonisti o dei personaggi in generale.

Una storia inizia nel momento in cui quel qualcuno a cui appartiene la storia nasce, quando l'idea viene concepita.  
È inutile iniziare a raccontare qualcosa partendo dalla svolta, poiché sono dell'idea che sia necessario partire dalla quotidianità di un personaggio.

Perciò eviterò di partire a narrare dalla prima volta in cui si conobbero Hwang Hyunjin e Kim Seungmin perché prima vorrei farvi entrare nella normalità dei personaggi e farveli conoscere, prima di andarvi a raccontare ciò che fu e ciò che sarà.

Quindi, dopo un'attenta riflessione ed una veloce conta che comprende il canticchiare "ambarabà ciccì coccò" a bassa voce, ho pensato di cominciare con Kim Seungmin, il vero protagonista di questa storia.

/

Kim Seungmin sorrise alla cameriera, chiudendo il menu e prendendo il laptop dalla sua borsa. «Un cappuccino al latte di mandorle, per favore».

Il cameriere annuì, scrivendo l'ordinazione sul taccuino e alzando di nuovo lo sguardo. «Per caso Le serve altro?» chiese.

Seungmin sorrise. «No, grazie, sono a posto così» rispose.

«Oggi abbiamo una piccola "promozione", se così si può chiamare, in onore dei cinque anni dall'apertura di questo bar – non demorse l'altro – se si prende un dolce che costi più di cinque euro si hanno in omaggio due caffè a scelta».

Il rosso ci pensò un momento. D'altronde un'occasione del genere non sarebbe capitata più e un dolce ogni sei mesi di sicuro non avrebbe scombinato la sua dieta. Quindi, prima che la sua testa potesse elaborare qualsiasi tipo di opposizione verso quell'offerta, si ritrovò ad annuire e a dover pagare cinque euro esatti in cambio di un dolce decisamente costoso.

«Ecco a Lei il cappuccino ed il dolce – arrivò il cameriere, posando gli ordini sul tavolo, di fianco al computer di Seungmin – E qui le appoggio lo scontrino ed i due biglietti omaggio! Buona giornata!».

«A Lei!» rispose con un sorriso, accennando un inchino con la testa e riprendendo a scrivere al computer. Doveva assolutamente finire quella tesina entro quella mattina, visto l'imminente presentazione del giorno seguente.

Bevve un sorso del cappuccino al latte di mandorle, constatando che come al solito quel bar non aveva deluso le sue aspettative. «Ah, ci voleva proprio!» borbottò tra sé e sé, per poi rimettersi a battere sulla tastiera del computer senza pietà.

La sua giornata era della stessa routine da più o meno cinque anni a quella parte: si alzava alle cinque e mezza di mattina per poter farsi una sana camminata prima che lo smog inquinasse l'aria; alle sette in punto, invece, si recava nello stesso bar di sempre ed ordinava un cappuccino al latte di mandorle – non riusciva a digerire completamente il lattosio ed il latte di mandorle era pure più gustoso – accompagnato occasionalmente da un biscotto o da un bicchiere d'acqua. Alle nove appuntamento con le lezioni universitarie: studiava fotografia in una sede non molto conosciuta di Seoul, ma che comunque svolgeva il proprio dovere. Le lezioni finivano esattamente alle due del pomeriggio e Seungmin, cavandosela solo con un pentolino di riso tattico mangiato a metà mattinata, doveva letteralmente correre nell'agenzia in cui stava svolgendo lo stage per la laurea. Lì rimaneva rinchiuso fino alle otto di sera – in teoria questo era scritto sul "contratto" che gli avevano consegnato all'inizio dell'attività, in pratica finiva ogni sera alle dieci – a realizzare shooting di vario tipo per cantanti, modelli ed attori vari, assistito ovviamente da esperti del settore, i quali lo correggevano e gli insegnavano come sistemare meglio lo sfondo o la foto in generale. Poteva capitare, talvolta, che dovesse restare fino a tarda notte a lavorare, anche fino alle due del mattino, causa le riprese di qualche video musicale per qualche band del momento.

E quel giorno non fu da meno. Dopo aver fatto colazione e terminato la tesina a tempo record – a dire la verità Seungmin stava pregando ogni Dio esistente per lasciargli il tempo di rivedersela e studiarsela per bene per il giorno successivo – si recò a lezione, staccando alle due di pomeriggio e correndo come un fulmine verso la sede dell'agenzia, a soli due isolati dalla sua università.

«Salve Roger sunbaenim! – salutò il CEO, correndo subito in sala shooting – È già arrivato Minho?».

«Sì, Seungmin, non preoccuparti» rispose l'altro, sorridendo.

Il rosso annuì e si fiondò nella sala dove stavano realizzando la pubblicità per una nuova linea di giubbotti invernali.

«Grazie a Dio che ci sei tu, Minnie – lo assalì subito Felix, il suo collega, stagista pure lui – A quanto pare manca uno dei tre modelli principali ed io non so cosa fare. Hanno assegnato a te questa missione, ti prego dimmi che sai che fare...».

Seungmin si incamminò verso l'area fotocamere, gettando il proprio golf di lana a quadri gialli su una poltroncina ed allungando una mano in direzione di Felix, bevendo un sorso del suo caffè. Cosa positiva – o negativa, dipende dai punti di vista – dei caffè americani: non sono molto forti come quelli italiani.

«Felix – si appellò al castano al suo fianco – hai la lista dei modelli principali con chi è già arrivato e chi no?».

Il moro scosse la testa. «Te la procuro subito Seungmin» si affrettò a dire però, correndo da qualche parte.

L'altro si limitò ad annuire e a procedere con la prova fotocamere, telecamere e microfoni. Dopo qualche minuto tornò Felix, con la lista in mano. Seungmin la sfogliò delicatamente, appurando la mancanza per motivi di salute o famigliari di qualche modello in secondo piano e la mancanza non giustificata del volto di quella pubblicità.

«Lix, io vado a radunare tutti i modelli ed a preparare lo shooting, tu per favore scopri dove diamine è finito questo Hwang Hyunjin e trascinalo qui immediatamente, anche a costo di tirarlo per i capelli e lasciarlo pelato!» ringhiò, irritato come non mai. Lui si spezzava la schiena per fare avanti ed indietro tra agenzia e studio fotografico, ed un ragazzo che come solo lavoro aveva quello di mettersi in posa e lasciarsi vestire e truccare dagli altri che arrivava in ritardo gli faceva saltare i nervi.

Passò una mezz'oretta buona, durante la quale Seungmin si affaccendò ad organizzare le pose dei modelli, a controllare trucco e parrucco, a sistemare i vestiti e lo sfondo prima che Felix tornasse nella sala, i capelli scompigliati ed una guancia boreaux.

Seungmin lo guardò sconvolto. «Dov'è Hyunjin? E cosa è successo alla tua guancia?» chiese, preoccupato.

«Mi sa che dovremo rimandare lo shooting di un giorno – disse il moro, lo sguardo perso nel nulla – Hyunjin non ha nessuna intenzione di venire qui».

Il rosso si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Ricordati – aggiunse Felix – di non interromperlo mai mentre fa shopping».

Detto questo prese la sua giacca e uscì dallo studio. Seungmin, furioso, gettò a terra i fogli che aveva in mano, tirandosi i capelli senza sapere cosa fare.

«Alex – disse infine alla responsabile della stanza – per favore posticipa lo shooting al prima possibile e dì a chi di dovere di avvertire i modelli. Devo parlare urgentemente con Roger».

/

Hwang Hyunjin si tolse gli occhiali da sole, prendendo l'ennesima fascia per capelli da provare. «Ecco il tuo fottutissimo cappuccino al latte di fottutissime mandorle!» sputò Changbin, quasi lanciandoglielo contro.

Il ragazzo lo guardò male, afferrando il suo cappuccino e bevendone un sorso abbondante, prima di aggiungere la fascia per capelli al cesto pieno di altri vestiti provati nelle cinque ore precedenti.

«Sai, di questo passo non ti troverai mai un ragazzo – lo rimproverò Hyunjin, lo sguardo catturato da una bellissima e costosissima cintura di Gucci – Devi decisamente imparare le buone maniere».

«Devo ricordarti che anche tu sei un perfetto pezzo di merda, razza di modello per carta da culo?!».

Il volto del minore si contorse in una smorfia. «Penso di aver sentito abbastanza da te, cafone» rispose, disgustato dalle maniere volgari del suo migliore amico.

Changbin sbuffò sonoramente. «Sono arcistufo di seguirti come un cagnolino da ben cinque ore, palo della luce mal uscito! Non hai fatto altro che provare e riprovare vestiti e ti giuro che se non compri qualcosa e non andiamo a mangiare in questo preciso istante potrei inciderti il marchio di Gucci di quella cintura su quella tua pelle di porcellana tarocca, miseria alla pannocchia!» sbottò irritato.

Hyunjin fece per aprire la bocca e rispondergli a tono – sempre nei limiti dell'eleganza: si sa che i modelli devono fare la figura delle persone pacate e a modo – quando il suo telefono squillò all'improvviso. «Hwang Hyunjin. Chi parla?».

«Hwang Hyunjin, questa è la volta buona che ti piazzo come modello di sfondo».

Il ragazzo sbiancò, dando il cesto di vestiti a Changbin – il quale rispose con una bestemmia detta a voce decisamente troppo alta – ed afferrò il telefono con entrambe le mani. «Roger. Che succede?» chiese, pacato.

«Succede che tu oggi hai quel maledettissimo photoshoot che abbiamo rimandato di ben cinque giorni perché non avevi voglia di farlo e sei in ritardo, di nuovo!».

Posò lo sguardo sul suo orologio e notò con orrore che si erano fatte le due del pomeriggio. «Arrivo immediatamente! Il tempo di pagare e prendere il taxi!» disse, correndo verso la cassa seguito a ruota da Changbin.

«Ti do esattamente cinque minuti».

Hyunjin chiuse la chiamata. «Caspita! – esclamò – Non ce la farò mai ad arrivare per tempo...».

Il suo migliore amico prese la carta di credito dalle sue mani. «Pago io qui. Non sbrigarti a prendere il taxi, il posto è a soli cinque minuti a piedi da qui. Per te due viste le tue gambe lunghe. Se corri arriverai subito».

«Grazie mille Changbin-hyung! Ti aspetto lì quando hai finito!» lo ringraziò, per poi correre via.

Come aveva predetto il maggiore arrivò in meno di due minuti, sudato e sfinito, ma quasi in orario prima dell'arrivo del fotografo. Il make-up artist, preoccupato, si fiondò subito su di lui per truccarlo.

Era una delle regole dell'agenzia: i modelli di ogni photoshoot sarebbero dovuti arrivare prima del fotografo, in modo da essere già pronti per gli ultimi ritocchi e dettagli di vario tipo. Hyunjin era curioso di sapere chi sarebbe stato il suo fotografo, quel giorno. Sapeva avrebbe coperto il ruolo uno stagista dell'agenzia piuttosto bravo e riconosciuto da tutti per la sua capacità di riuscire a far "vivere" le sue foto, di qualunque cosa si trovasse nell'obbiettivo della sua fotocamera.

«Ecco fatto» disse Lisa, la sua make-up artist.

«Grazie mille – rispose, alzandosi – Ora, se permettete, devo andare in bagno prima che arrivi lo stagista».

Si diresse verso la toilette e, dopo aver accuratamente portato a termine i suoi bisogni, uscì dalla cabina per lavarsi le mani. Uno sciacquone venne tirato ed un ragazzo dai capelli rossi tinti uscì dal bagno, affiancandosi a lui sui lavandini.

Hyunjin afferrò una salvietta per pulirsi le mani e tirò, tirò e tirò, finché non finirono. Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi lo guardò irritato. «Come puoi essere così egoista e non curante dell'ambiente da finire tutte le salviette per lavarsi le mani in una sola volta?» disse.

«Oops – rispose l'altro, facendo il finto tonto e buttandole nel cestino – non me ne sono proprio accorto! Perdonami».

Se ne andò, arrabbiato ed infastidito dal commento dell'altro: era Hwang Hyunjin, nessuno poteva permettersi di dirgli cosa poteva e cosa non poteva fare.

Si sedette sulla sedia a lui riservata e bevve un sorso del suo cappuccino al latte di mandorle – che aveva avanzato già da quando era a fare shopping.

«Quando arriverà il fotografo?» domandò a Lisa.

«È andato in bagno qualche minuto fa... dovrebbe essere di ritorno ormai – rispose l'altra, cercandolo con lo sguardo – Oh, eccolo lì! Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi di fianco al ragazzo castano!».

Hyunjin si girò verso dove gli aveva indicato e... oh.

Era decisamente fottuto.

Il suo fotografo era il ragazzo del bagno.

Sospirò, sprofondando nella sedia e passandosi una mano sul viso: sarebbe stato il photoshoot più lungo della sua vita.


	2. ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴇɴꜱ - ᴘᴀʀᴛᴇ ɪɪ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sprung to the road  
> Had coffee in the moonlight  
> Her, photographing,  
> The strap pulling her hair in an exquisite way  
> On her knees like a tiny elf  
> Illuminated by yellow street candles,  
> It was a summer night and the wind was gentle.  
> It was an odd night  
> In the odd same city as always  
> Oddly comfortable.  
> The coffee left a bitter taste  
> Yet the car drove us sweet and joyful  
> Through the yellow painted night.
> 
> David Alexandre Cunha

Non che Kim Seungmin credesse nel karma o cose del genere, ma nel momento in cui venne a sapere che il modello con cui avrebbe fatto il photoshoot quel giorno sarebbe stato il maleducato incontrato nel bagno, in quel momento si permise di pensare che sì, ora gli sarebbe tornato tutto indietro.

«Preparati Mr. Pelle-Di-Porcellana – mormorò tra sé e sé, osservandolo posizionarsi davanti agli altri modelli – Ti farò passare l'Inferno in questo photoshoot».

«Siamo tutti pronti?» urlò Alex, l'addetta alla stanza ed alle attrezzature.

«Okay ragazzi, la cosa è molto semplice – disse Seungmin, avanzando verso i modelli – Questo shooting, per chi non lo sapesse, è per la pubblicità della nuova collezione di Pinky Modern. Il tema è, come al solito, rosa e l'ambientazione è una caffetteria. Chi sono i modelli principali?».

Vide il ragazzo di porcellana alzare la mano, assieme ad un altro modello con il quale aveva già lavorato un paio di volte, Yang Jeongin.

«Mh, okay, Yang Jeongin e...» lasciò la frase in sospeso, aspettando che l'altro la completasse con il suo nome.

«Hwang Hyunjin» concluse Mr. Porcellana, sorridendogli "amichevolmente".

«Felix, prendi appunti – disse al suo compagno, ricevendo un mugugno d'assenso – Questo sarà uno shooting molto particolare, in quanto Pinky Modern ha deciso sarà a tema LGBT in onore del Pride Month, come si sarà già notato dai vestiti. Il mio scopo è quello di renderlo il più esplicito possibile, nei limiti concessi ovviamente. La morale è che non bisogna nascondersi agli occhi degli altri, ma andare fieri di chi siamo e come ci comportiamo».

I modelli annuirono e Seungmin continuò. «Lo sfondo sarà il seguente: il primo piano si scambierà con il secondo piano per la prima fotografia. Ho pensato di posizionare i tavolini e le sedie davanti al bancone, come in una caffetteria normale – i modelli del secondo piano annuirono e si affrettarono a sedersi nei tavolini, aiutati dal resto della troupe, decidendo con calma le posizioni da prendere. Si rivolse poi ai due protagonisti – Voi due venite con me».

Seungmin si diresse verso il bancone della caffetteria, completamente vuoto, seguito a ruota da Felix ed i due diretti interessati. «Spero non siate imbarazzati di venire fotografati in scene esplicite come quella che mi hanno chiesto – commentò, ricevendo un cenno negativo in risposta – Sarete uno sopra l'altro, sul bancone. Voglio Jeongin a fare il cosiddetto "attivo" della coppia e Hyunjin il "passivo". Sarete nella stessa posizione sia per lo scatto di gruppo che per quello di coppia che sarà semplicemente uno zoom su di voi. Per gli scatti singoli discuteremo poi».

«Stai scherzando spero – intervenne Hyunjin – Io passivo?! Si vede che non ne capisci nulla di LGBT...».

Il rosso si voltò verso di lui. «Perché? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?» chiese, senza fare una piega.

«Certo! Io sono sempre il modello attivo, non il passivo!» esclamò alterato.

«Proprio perché lo sei sempre io sto cercando di ribaltare la situazione – ribatté Seungmin – E ti consiglio di conoscere a fondo chi ti sta davanti prima di additarlo come qualcuno che "non ne capisce nulla di LGBT"».

Il modello non disse più nulla, non sapendo cosa rispondere. «Bene ragazzi, iniziamo!» strillò Felix, correndo dietro la postazione di Seungmin, ovvero dietro la fotocamera.

Passarono così due ore, in mezzo alle imprecazioni di Hyunjin ed ai rimproveri di Seungmin.

«Okay ragazzi, qui abbiamo finito le foto di gruppo! Facciamoci un applauso!».

Si alzarono tutti in piedi, chi per stiracchiarsi e chi per applaudire. Felix corse verso il rosso, preoccupato. «Minnie, qui c'è un certo Seo Changbin che dice di essere qui per conto di Hyunjin» disse.

«Hai controllato la lista di chi è autorizzato ad entrare qui?».

«Sì, non c'è scritto il suo nome».

«Allora non c'è problema – rispose, con una scrollata di spalle – Non può entrare. Digli di aspettare fuori».

«Ma insiste...» mormorò il castano.

«Felix. Tu non farlo entrare, anche a costo di trattenerlo tu stesso» ordinò, rimettendosi alla fotocamera.

«Okay! Ora procederemo prima con gli scatti singoli di Jeongin e poi con quelli di Hyunjin» sogghignò il rosso, malefico, pregustando già la rabbia del modello.

Afferrò la fotocamera e raggiunse il bancone assieme al più piccolo per iniziare gli scatti singoli.

L'operazione durò quasi tre ore, causa la continua insoddisfazione di Seungmin nei suoi scatti, i quali dovevano essere più che perfetti.

Erano arrivate le sette e mezza di sera quando fu il turno di Hyunjin ed ormai tutti i dipendenti erano andati a casa o a cenare.

«Qui abbiamo finito Jeongin. Puoi andare a casa – lo congedò con un sorriso – Vieni Hyunjin, ora tocca a te».

Il moro lo guardò arrabbiato e confuso. «Ma non posso andare a mangiare anche io?» domandò esausto.

Seungmin scosse la testa. «Dovresti saperlo che io non lasciò mai gli shooting a metà. Andremo a mangiare una volta finito. Ora mettiti in posa» impugnò meglio la fotocamera e lo seguì con essa.

«Come devo mettermi?».

Il rosso alzò le spalle. «Devi essere abbastanza esplicito, ma senza finire nel volgare. Prova a sederti sul bancone, per il momento. Poi lascio a te la scelta».

Hyunjin lo guardò stupito: era la prima volta che gli lasciavano la scelta per la posizione in cui farsi fotografare. Ne aveva fatte di pubblicità e che la posa fosse comoda o meno gliel'avevano sempre imposta senza sentire il suo parere. Perciò, a quelle parole, Hyunjin si sedette sul bancone, imbarazzato per non sapere come mettersi.

Il fotografo lasciò cadere la fotocamera sul suo collo, osservando il modello arrossire. Fino a quel momento non si era imbarazzato quando aveva dovuto mettersi in pose esplicite, come mai quando gli aveva dato campo libero si bloccava così?

«Hyunjin – gli disse, addolcendo il tono di voce – Non devi preoccuparti se non sai come sistemarti. Hai tutto il tempo che vuoi e qui ci siamo solo io e te. Non c'è bisogno di imbarazzarsi o altro, io di certo non ti giudicherò. Anche perché sarebbe abbastanza incoerente da parte di qualcuno che ha paura di farsi fotografare».

Il minore annuì, buttando fuori la tensione assieme all'aria e girando leggermente il busto. Si sbottonò la camicia e lasciò fuori la spalla verso la fotocamera, alzando il viso verso il soffitto e chiudendo gli occhi. Il rosso si affrettò a riprendere in mano la fotocamera, ed iniziare a scattare foto senza sosta.

Il modello cambiò posizione, scendendo dal bancone e voltando solo la testa verso la fotocamera con sguardo malizioso – o almeno, sperava di essere riuscito nel suo intento. Si girò anche con il resto del corpo, appoggiando la schiena sul bancone ed osservando Seungmin fotografarlo e fotografarlo ancora.

All'inizio non si era soffermato sulle sue caratteristiche fisiche, troppo preso ad essere arrabbiato con lui per le osservazioni che gli aveva fatto in bagno, ma guardandolo attentamente si accorse di quanto fosse bello. Aveva caratteristiche particolari e dei lineamenti non comuni. I capelli, rossi tinti, erano ondulati e gli cadevano sulla fronte con eleganza e dolcezza, aggiungendo al suo viso già dolce un non so ché da bambino.

Seungmin si avvicinò al modello, scattando fotografie al suo viso da vicino. «Stai andando benissimo Hyunjin» si complimentò, concentrato nel suo lavoro.

Ma l'altro non lo era più da un po', impegnato ad osservare rapito l'altro ragazzo scattargli fotografie.

Il rosso se ne accorse, posando di nuovo la fotocamera sul suo petto e rivolgendogli un'occhiata interrogativa. «Che succede?» chiese.

Il minore gli prese lo strumento dalle mani e si staccò dal bancone, mettendo lui al suo posto. «Voglio scattarti una fotografia» rispose.

Seungmin arrossì vistosamente, cercando di riprendersi l'attrezzo, ma l'altro si scostò. «Ti prego Hyunjin: sarò anche un fotografo ma non so proprio stare davanti alla fotocamera» cercò di giustificarsi.

«Solo una!».

Il maggiore proprio non riuscì a dire di no a quell'espressione da cucciolo indifeso che gli rivolse l'altro e con un sospiro annuì, limitandosi a fissare l'obbiettivo.

Hyunjin sorrise, dimenticandosi completamente le discussioni avute con lui qualche ora prima e si diede da fare a scattargli foto su foto, la punta della lingua fuori – cosa che faceva quando era concentrato.

Fu stavolta il turno di Seungmin di fissare il compagno scattargli delle foto. Il modello era letteralmente adorabile in quella posizione: la camicia, enorme e ancora sbottonata da prima, gli cadeva larga sui fianchi magri, facendolo sembrare ancora più piccolo di quel che era già; i capelli erano scompigliati dolcemente ed aveva un occhio chiuso ed uno aperto, la punta della lingua che faceva capolino tra le sue labbra sottili. Il minore si avvicinò a lui, forse per scattargli qualche foto da vicino, come lui aveva fatto poco prima, ma Seungmin non lo lasciò continuare.

Afferrò la fotocamera dalle sue mani e la poggiò sul bancone dietro di sé. Hyunjin fece un broncio, confuso. «Perché me l'hai tirata via dalle mani? Stavi venendo bene!» protestò.

Il rosso lo afferrò per un polso, tirandolo verso di sé ed invertendo le posizioni: il modello addosso al bancone e lui addosso al modello. «Devi spiegarmi come diamine fai ad essere così dannatamente adorabile» sussurrò.

Hyunjin non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di stupirsi delle parole del più grande. Si accorse in ritardo che lo aveva baciato. Ed il ragazzo ringraziò chiunque ci fosse lì in alto che l'avesse fatto perché lui il coraggio di farlo non l'avrebbe mai avuto. Ricambiò immediatamente, inclinando il capo verso destra e circondandogli i fianchi con le braccia.

Restarono lì per un bel po' di tempo, scambiandosi semplicemente dei baci a stampo, senza avere il coraggio di approfondirli, forse perché era ancora presto, forse perché non ne avevano sentito la necessità.

Il primo a staccarsi fu Seungmin che, dopo aver accarezzato un'ultima volta le guance del minore, si allontanò dal suo viso. «Mi dispiace aver fatto quelle osservazioni in bagno, prima. Mi dispiace anche averti dato fastidio tutto il pomeriggio» si scusò.

Hyunjin lo baciò di nuovo, spinto da un improvviso coraggio. «Non è successo nulla, anzi, avevi ragione tu» ammise, appoggiando il capo sulla spalla del più grande.

Il volto del rosso si illuminò all'improvviso. «Ho un buono di due pasti per un caffè qui vicino – annunciò, prendendogli una mano – Che ne diresti se ti accompagnassi a casa mia, che è letteralmente a due minuti da qui, per una doccia veloce e poi concludessimo la giornata cenando lì?».

Hyunjin sorrise. «Mi sembra un'ottima idea» concluse, incamminandosi assieme a lui.

Dopotutto, guardando il risultato, non si era rivelata una giornata così faticosa...


	3. ᴛʜᴇ ʏᴇʟʟᴏᴡ ꜱᴛʀᴇᴇᴛ ᴄᴀɴᴅʟᴇꜱ - ᴘᴀʀᴛᴇ ɪɪɪ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sprung to the road  
> Had coffee in the moonlight  
> Her, photographing,  
> The strap pulling her hair in an exquisite way  
> On her knees like a tiny elf  
> Illuminated by yellow street candles,  
> It was a summer night and the wind was gentle.  
> It was an odd night  
> In the odd same city as always  
> Oddly comfortable.  
> The coffee left a bitter taste  
> Yet the car drove us sweet and joyful  
> Through the yellow painted night.
> 
> David Alexandre Cunha

Tre mesi dopo

Di sicuro, l’ultima cosa che Seungmin si sarebbe aspettato di vedere, una volta tornato a casa, il giorno del suo compleanno era Felix, seduto sul divano di casa sua assieme al suo fidanzato – da due mesi a quella parte – Changbin a gonfiare palloncini a forma di pene in mezzo a festoni e decorazioni varie.

Il castano quasi si strozzò. «Che ci fai qui?» esclamò. Il palloncino emise un suono strozzato, sgonfiandosi velocemente.

«Che ci fai tu qui! – ribatté Seungmin, osservando scandalizzato i palloncini – E perché stai gonfiando dei cazzi in casa mia?».

Qualche secondo di silenzio seguì la domanda del rosso. «Buon compleanno…?» sorrise Changbin.

La porta si spalancò di nuovo. «Vi giuro ragazzi, non commissionerò mai più una torta a forma di cazzo alla pasticcera di fianco all’agenzia. Non ne ha mai visto uno, secondo me! Quei puntini al cioccolato che ci ha disegnato sulle palle mi fanno venire voglia di diventare etero – Hyunjin si fermò, una torta a forma di pene in mano, guardando confuso Seungmin – Amore perché sei qui?».

«Ottima domanda. E tu perché hai una torta a forma di genitali maschili in mano?» ribatté il fidanzato, guardandolo storto.

«Ottima domanda».

Calò di nuovo un silenzio imbarazzato tra i quattro.

Hyunjin si girò verso gli altri due. «Fate schifo ad organizzare feste a sorpresa».

«Concordo» intervenne Seungmin, spostando con un piede un palloncino per aiutare il suo ragazzo a posare la torta sul tavolo.

«Eravamo sicuri lo shooting sarebbe durato almeno altre due ore!» tentò di giustificarsi Felix.

«Jeongin si è sentito male nel bel mezzo dell’intervista – spiegò il rosso – anche se secondo me Chan gli ha semplicemente detto di aver casa libera».

«Sicuramente – commentò Hyunjin – Ragazzi, come si taglia questa torta esattamente?».

Changbin rabbrividì. «Mi viene male a pensarci» disse, girandosi verso il suo ragazzo.

«Io voglio la punta».

«Felix, da quando stai con Changbin sei diventato improvvisamente più bravo in anatomia».

«Seungmin ti faccio vedere rosso, e non per colpa di quella tinta del cazzo!».

«Tanto per cambiare argomento».

«Kim Seungmin sei morto!».

Felix balzò giù dal divano, rincorrendo l’amico nell’appartamento – che così grande poi non era.

I due fidanzati li guardarono litigare ridendo e commentando l’incapacità del castano negli sport.

Il pomeriggio passò così, tra i battibecchi dei due fotografi e battute squallide sulla torta e sui palloncini. Kim Seungmin, per la prima volta in vita sua si sentì pieno, di felicità e di amore, sentimenti di cui aveva ignorato l’esistenza fino a quel momento, troppo preso dai suoi studi e dai suoi infiniti lavori per pagarsi la retta scolastica e l’alloggio.

Piano piano nella sua vita erano entrate a far parte le persone che ora costituivano la sua quotidiana pillola di gioia: Felix, il suo migliore amico e spalla destra del suo studio fotografico. Perché il rosso si era ormai laureato, con l’eccellenza e la lode, dopo anni di fatica e sacrifici; aveva aperto fin da subito uno studio fotografico, continuando però a collaborare con l’agenzia in cui aveva fatto lo stage per tre anni.

E Hyunjin. Hyunjin, il suo fidanzato da tre mesi a quella parte, che era entrato nella sua vita come uno uragano, pronto a sconvolgere il suo animo tranquillo e razionale con la sua gioia e la sua energia, sempre sul punto di correggerlo, per avere ragione su tutto. Dalla prima volta in cui si erano conosciuti, dove non avevano perso tempo a dichiararsi attratti l’uno dall’altro, avevano deciso di prendere le cose con calma e convivevano solo da due settimane.

Il rosso guardò con affetto il suo ragazzo lavare i piatti nella loro cucina. Quante ne avevano passate assieme! Si avvicinò a lui, abbracciandolo da dietro. «Chissà come hai fatto ad innamorarti di me» sussurrò al suo orecchio, baciandolo su una guancia.

Hyunjin sorrise, sciacquando le stoviglie. «Chissà come hai fatto tu ad innamorarti di me!» ribatté.

Seungmin lo guardò. «Ti amo, per la tua dipendenza dal caffè, per il tuo essere fotogenico, per il tuo amore per le candele, ti amo perché ti chiami Hwang Hyunjin. Ti amo e non c’è né come, né perché».

Il moro si girò, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alle sue spalle. «Ti amo, perché sei così dipendente dal latte di mandorle, perché sei così bravo a fare foto, perché odi le mie candele, ti amo perché ti chiami Kim Seungmin. Ti amo e non c’è né come, né perché».

Si sorrisero a vicenda, prima di scambiarsi un bacio sulle labbra, leggero come la brezza mattutina.

E se dovessi raccontare tutti i loro piccoli momenti, tutti i loro baci, le loro carezze, le loro dichiarazioni d’amore sussurrate all’orecchio dell’altro; il mio libro non si fermerebbe di certo qui.

Decisi, quindi, di raccontarvi l’inizio, ma non la fine, poiché quella non ci fu e non ci sarà mai.


End file.
